


Favorite Place

by NaptimeNyx



Series: LinkTober 2020 prompts [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How many times can I mention Sheeorw before I misspell his name? lol, Hurt/Comfort, In hsort Sheerow deserves so much more, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major Sheerow and ravio hcs, Mild wounds, Other, Ravio and Sheerow are best friends, Ravio has self doubt issues, Sheerow (Legend of Zelda)-centric, Sheerow is best bird, Sheerow needs more moments with Ravio, Vague mention of Legend (Linked Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaptimeNyx/pseuds/NaptimeNyx
Summary: Sometimes one's most favorite place is as simple as being perched upon someone's head.
Relationships: Ravio (Legend of Zelda) & Sheerow (Legend of Zelda
Series: LinkTober 2020 prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Favorite Place
> 
> Truthfully, this got waaaaay longer than I had intended it to be. Although, I'm happy with what I wrote. I hope all of you enjoy it too.

If one were to ask him, he would claim his favorite place was perched upon his hero’s head. Now, that may seem strange to others, but it’s the truth.

It was warm and safe. A familiar place to rest his tired body from days after carrying items to and fro from dungeon after dungeon.

It was exhausting work for such a small body if he did say so himself.

As he nestles closer to the fabric surrounding his hero’s face, confusion fills him as to why he conceals his appearance so often.

He liked to rest in his silky dark locks, so why was he being denied this luxury these last few hours, days, weeks? Honestly he didn’t know which, he was just a bird after all. Why keep up with time aside for feeding and cuddle time?

Speaking of, both have been cut into as of late with this stranger injuring himself in dungeons so often. His little wings were getting tired of it.

Perhaps he’ll steal a lock of pink for his nesting area as payback. Yes, that will show him to mess with him and his hero’s quality time together.

He was a genius!

* * *

Okay, maybe not so much, his hero didn’t appreciate him swooping in and taking from the other boy so suddenly. Especially after his hooded hero apparently just convinced the other boy that not all feathered creatures were as bad as he had been led to believe.

How was he supposed to know? He was just a bird. He even says as much letting out several squawks and coos back at his hero. Not that he was understood.

Once the other boy was gone once more on his quest, his hero finally let down his hood to reveal tired green eyes.

He swoops down to perch on his shoulder, rubbing his beak against his cheek. Suddenly his wings begin to feel damp, hm? Why was his hero crying?

Oh no. He was lowering himself down again. Talking about how he was simply a coward. How he was being selfish staying safe as the Hero of Legend protected both kingdoms.

The young bird was confused. He chirps at his hero, tilting his little bird head at him.

How was his hero a coward? He had risked everything, in his mind, to protect him after all.

* * *

_He had fallen from his nest. A panic he never knew he could feel washes over him as a predator spots him. He had to make it back up, but he was just a small bird._

_Suddenly he was locked in a long race for his own life._

_His wings were straining under his constant flapping._

_A loud hurt squawk then left him as the hawk’s claws tore at one of his wings._

_The actions sending him spiraling down to the ground._

_He lands in a bush with a pathetic cry for help. He was doomed. Or so he thought._

_If it weren’t for a young boy suddenly running at the brute to get it to go away, he would have been lunch. Said boy gained marks that would likely scars on his forearms from the claws of the hawk. He had been ever so brave in the eyes of the young bird._

_The young boy approaches him to observe his condition. He offers a hand, the bird accepts._

_He is being gently held within his hands and pressed to his chest._

_“It’s okay little one." A quiet, near timid voice speaks out. "I got you. I may not stand up against the meanies that chase me, but I’ll make sure that big feathered meanie won’t ever hurt you again.”_

_He had then been taken to the boy’s home to be treated. His wing was given medicine that the boy knew he shouldn’t use up due to it being hard to come by in his world. However, the boy also knew he couldn’t leave the poor creature to suffer with those cuts or possible infection.  
_

_He paid no mind to his own injuries at the time, having grown used to many others. Opting instead to help the creature. The healing ointment was being used on someone else's cuts than his own. He helped and cared for the young bird._

_The bird's health was even getting better with each passing day._

_They both slowly realized that they were forming a bond that would be deemed unbreakable as the years went by._

_The small creature would later be named Sheerow by the young boy, later revealed to be named Ravio, who had become the bird’s personal hero._

* * *

So. when he sees him years later upset at not being one, well, he couldn’t help but tug on the purple sleeve of the outfit he wore. Letting out chirp after chirp in an angered tone. Or as angry as a small bird could sound. Sheerow was trying his best to pull it down, tugging with his small talons.

His actions were making the young teen laugh and shake his head at the bird.

His feather bristle before he chirps again, diving into the oversized sleeves. His feathers cause more laughter at the ticklish feeling they were producing.

"Sheerow, what on Hyrule are you doing?" The only response he was given was a few sharp pecks at the faded scars littering his arms from the now exasperated bird. Who of which hops out from under the sleeve to all but glare at his hero.

The boy suddenly understands what he was trying to do. Their bond was close after all.

He is suddenly scooped up into the sniffling Hylian’s warm hands and brought up to his face.

They are nose to beak. Tear filled green stares down at tiny red and black eyes filled with adoration.

The boy opens his mouth to speak, a watery smile on his quivering lips.

“You’re my best friend, Sheerow. Always were and always will be there to remind me of our past together." _'Don't you forget_ it!' Sheerow thinks back.

"Thank you for reminding me that I have been brave before, even if I’m struggling to be now.”

 _'Of course. Someone has to remind you, my hero. Truthfully, I'm the only one keeping this shop running after all. You'd be lost without me and my reminders~'_ Sheerow puffs his feathers out, all but looking smug and proud. Leading to Ravio raising a brow and rolling his eyes at his dramatic friend.

A kiss is soon pressed to his beak, making him squawk in surprise. His feathers ruffling up with a happy feeling going through him.

He was then lifted up to the boy’s head, allowing him to hop onto his hair. _'Finally.'_

Yes. If asked about his favorite place, it was indeed resting on his hero’s head. No matter how strange that would sound to others.

He absolutely loved being nestled as close as he can be in Ravio’s soft locks.

Hopefully one day he’ll keep his hood off around the other boy too, or he may just need to use the blonde’s head as a perch too.

Hm, perhaps he could try that one day. After getting a few more pink strands for his nest again that is.

**Author's Note:**

> For some, I'm sure the beginning lines probably made you think of someone else, in that case, I'll let you in on a secret. I was in fact going to use a certain talking hat at first, but another birdie wanted the spotlight. I couldn't say no.


End file.
